You want me to do what!
by Choco Forest
Summary: Her peaceful day-off disturbed by the presence of Gray who came asking for her help. Will Lucy immediately say 'yes' or Gray must find a way to convince her? And what kind of help does he need actually? [graylu fanfiction]


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

 **.**

 **Title: You Want Me To Do What?!**

.

.

-0-0-0-0-0-

After two weeks of leaving the house for one mission with Levy, all she wanted to do on her day off was just lazing around at home. Lucy curled her legs onto the couch. Humming her favorite song and sipping the chamomile tea. She's inhaling the calming scent once again before she put it back onto the coffee table.

The new edition of weekly Sorcerer Magazine was lying on her lap. There's an article that caught her attention.

 _~ A cup of tea with Yukoki ~_

 _I love the word "fate". Because, you know how they talk about_ _  
_ _"fated encounters"? A single encounter can completely change your life. Such special encounters are not just coincidences. They're definitely fate._

 _Maybe you…_

The celestial spirit mage paused, some thoughts crossed her mind.

 _Fate, huh! The second time I heard this term today. Firstly at the train station this morning before parting with Levy, we saw someone who's reunited with his lover after being apart for LDR. A dramatic moment that secretly moved our hearts. The word 'fate' slipped from Levy's mouth and I could see clearly her sparkling eyes._

 _And then… this!_ She tapped her fingers on the magazine then looking at nowhere in particular.

 _Now I remembered those predictions about secret admirer thing… what was the last time before we went to Fiore… aah… 'You will feel excitement and butterflies in your tummy when your destiny knocks on your door, Lucy dear. Prepare your heart and accept the surprises coming soon.'_ She snorted and then laughed to no one.

Lucy continued reading that magazine; she picked up a peanut butter chocolate cookie and nibbled on it without averting her gaze. Her eyes widened when she glanced at an advertisement about special offer from Heart Kreuz—off season sale up to 80% for members. She had imagined several stuffs that she would buy using some extra jewels from her latest mission.

Suddenly there were some knocks on the door. Lucy immediately walked to open it thinking that it was her regular guest in the afternoon, Madam Esmeralda.

"Madam, is that you?"

Unfortunately it wasn't the person whom she called 'madam'—a middle aged woman with long brown hair, big hoop red earrings and scarf around her head—but a figure of a tall young guy with metal necklace, bracelet and a chain which is attached to the belt loops on the right side of his dark green pants.

The blonde mage moved her gaze to the top. Noting silently that he didn't button-up his shirt (like usual) and his guild mark peeking out from his shirt, as if screaming for attention. Somehow the unexpected presence from this certain teammate made her heart beat faster.

"Oh!"

"Lucy! How have you been doing?" Gray greeted her with an awkward smile.

She stepped aside, gesturing him to enter her house. "Hey! Great, good to see you again. Gray…"

"Were you waiting for someone else?"

"Ah, no. I thought you were my neighbor. She's the owner of Fairy Dust. You know… a tea house near Book Land? We always have tea together and share stories. She's been all around the Earthland. She used to live in Pergrande Kingdom as a child. Sometimes she gives me a prediction using tea leaves. Ah well sorry I'm rambling. I'm just happy to see you perhaps. So?"

Gray didn't catch all her words, distracted by the girl's appearance—messy bun hair with Heart Kreuz oversized T-shirt and faded denim shorts.

 _Cute!_

He blinked. "Oh! Here, before I forget!" Gray gave her a bunch of white daisies right in front of her face.

She accepted those flowers and lowered them, "Thanks."

Noticing her confused expression, he explained to Lucy with a calm voice. "It's a welcoming home gift. For… you know… you got home from a mission safe and sound."

Of course she returned to her house safe and sound. Her mission with Levy was helping the Head Curator of National Museum of Fiore arranging their new collections and checking for some magical seals.

A civilized mission when compared to those missions with Team Natsu. She barely used her celestial keys, except for Loke who appeared uninvited—he deliberately came into view to flirt with their female staffs.

With those flowers still in her hand, she smiled radiantly at him and he responded with a small nod.

Whatever the real reason was, she accepted that welcoming home gift gleefully. Was not every day she got a bunch of flowers from people who know her or from her teammates, especially when she received it from the ice-make mage of Fairy Tail.

 _Gray Fullbuster._

Who would have thought that a nonchalant guy like him could show such a caring attitude? Neither did Lucy.

His usual laid-back personality seems withered when Lucy returned to her living room after briefly disappearing to her kitchen to keep those daisies and to serve him with some drinks. She saw Gray sat restlessly on her couch and drumming his knees with his fingers.

Knew something was bothering the ice-make mage, she asked in a tone full of concern. "Okay, Gray. Spill it out. What happened?"

Gray laughed nervously. Realizing that he couldn't hide anything from Lucy, he pulled her closer to him, "There will be an auction, so bid for me!"

"Wait what?!" Lucy bemused. She took a step back and accidentally hit the coffee table.

 _Ouch!_

"You know that Magnolia Hospital is being renovated for pediatric wards expansion and research center, right?"

Lucy nodded, still massaging her feet.

"And as good citizens our guild wants to give some help by organizing a Fairy Tail Bachelor Auction for fundraising…" Gray stopped his words, capturing a bold frown on her forehead. This unusual auction certainly surprised the last Heartfilia.

A curious glint appeared on her face, "Who had this idea?"

Gray didn't quickly answer. He took a deep breath first and then looked up at the blonde standing before him, "Eldest sister of Strauss." A wry smile crossed his face as he spoke with a tired voice.

Very familiar with the person referred by Gray, she lost in her thoughts.

 _Mira-san is always up to something! There must be another reason why she suggested the auction._

Lucy then put both of her hands on her waist and narrowed her eyes, "What you've done this time, Gray?"

The raven-haired guy nervously rubbed the back of his neck, struggling to find the words. "Well… it's ah… there's a little accident started from our usual _friendly_ brawl. I broke the request board and made the request papers tore apart."

Lucy winced and nodded weakly to the ice-make mage. She tried to understand the situation involving her comrades and their _friendly_ brawl. This wasn't the first time and she still half-accepted why they're happy to make a scene.

"Not only that…" Gray continued while Lucy kept staring at him. "I made the entrance covered by thick ice and accidentally there's someone out there… so she slipped and I think she broke her leg…"

"You think?"

Later she knew that the person was mayor's wife relative from Freesia Town; the owner of famous merchant guilds in there. She came to visit his wife and delivering donation. Since she was in town, she decided to stop by to Fairy Tail guild, wanting to see by her own eyes the winner of GMG.

Lucy shook her head. _What a bad timing!_

"… because of that she was furious and canceled the donation. Although mayor said we don't have to worry about the cancellation but master thinks that we're responsible so yeah… in the end Mira initiates a Fairy Tail Bachelor Auction…"

She cut his words and finished them with her own conclusion, "Well since that brawl involves male guild members, so you guys must bear the consequences!"

Gray shrugged his shoulder indifferently as though to say that the commotion can not be prevented given their guild reputation as the source of trouble.

"Goodness, Gray. Levy and I only left for two weeks and all of you have made a big mess. No wonder Mira-san has that idea! It could be a good punishment for you." She shouted at him by emphasizing the word "punishment".

He said nothing but didn't take his eyes off the brown-eyed girl.

Gray caught a glimpse of Lucy's little change of expression. In his heart, a faint glimmer of hope appeared. He knew that Lucy could never be mad for long since she's a pure-hearted and genuinely caring girl.

"I'm really sure she wanted to sell me. So bid for me, Lucy." He grinned guiltlessly to her who has been sitting on his left side with crossing arms. Casually he grabbed his orange juice and swallowed it after adding a few ice cubes.

She quirked a slim brow, wondering aloud, "Why me? Why I have to bid for you?"

Gray sighed, running a hand through his spiky raven hair, "Because I trust you! You're the one that can help me!"

The blonde mage laughed feebly. "Really? How about the others?"

" _Tch_! Cana teamed up with Mira. She even made a bet about me. Wendy's still too young so Mira asked her to be the usher with Kinana. And for Erza… if your 49 strawberry cakes destroyed because of someone accidentally throwing a stool at them are you sure you would still want to help him?"

She swiftly replied, "No."

"So it has to be you, Lucy. I know you won't refuse your teammate's request," said Gray assertively, waiting for her answer.

Lucy tapped her finger against her chin. The word "auction" resonated loud inside her head as the sound of cathedral's bells. She frequently attended auction with her parents when they're still part of the high society. She knew too well about that event and how the high society used it as a good chance to display their wealth.

And funnily while at the museum, she saw again another painting which was won by her family from charity auction. Apparently that painting— _The Nymph of the Wood_ —stored safely in there.

 _Was it a coincidence… fate? Oh my… I'm starting to sound like Madam now!_

Her eyes stared up at the ceiling, and she exhaled slowly. After that she shifted her gaze to Gray's dark blue eyes.

"So you want me to safe your ass?"

"Not only my ass. Just help me, okay?" the ice-make mage grumbled under his breath. He looked away while mumbling someone's name.

Lucy's eyelids flickered.

"What you just said? Am I hearing things?"

" _Hn!_ "

All of a sudden there's a crisp laughter sound filled the room.

She burst out laughing while holding her stomach, much to the annoyance of her teammate.

Gray hissed.

"Astoria. You mean the head family of Astoria? She's here?" Lucy toned down her laugh.

He looked down at her sharply.

"Who else?! And I heard from Mira she'd booked entrance ticket."

Lucy was sure that she saw Gray shudder with horror.

Team Natsu first met her while doing the escort mission for her to Astoria manor. It's an easy mission with great payment but a misfortune for the ice-make mage. She showed interest in Gray openly. Her eyes were ogling at every inch of him and not once she ' _accidentally'_ pinched his rear and groped his bare chest.

 _"_ _I'm Lady Astoria or you may call… Mine…" she purred seductively while batting her eyelashes._ Gray shook his head, shivering slightly at the thought of the said older Lady blowing an imaginary kiss to him as they were going home.

"Now I understand this whole thing. Oh, interesting! You must be freaking out by then…"

"I am _not_ freaking out! I'm just uncomfortable," said an irritated Gray crossing his arms in this matter.

"Maybe I should team-up also with Cana and Mira-san. How about that? I'm sure it isn't just her who's aiming at you," Lucy made fun of him as she wriggling her eyebrows.

He gave her a horrified look.

"Lucy. Don't! Bid not bet!"

"But I don't have much jewels to participate especially to bid for you. With your reputation and popularity, I believe I have to struggle to win you over, Ice Prince!" Lucy tried to joke and poked Gray's chest playfully.

He rolled his eyes. "I'll help you with that. We will find a way. All you have to do is just bid for me. Just think of it as a mission with me like that time on a cruise ship." Gray leaned his back to the couch, he thought of another way to convince her.

A sly smirk crossed his lips.

"Remember 8-Island? Akane Resort? Clover Amusement Park?"

Gray began counting on his fingers and mimicking Lucy's expressions when she complained about her rent and Team Natsu always ended up helping her collected some jewels from those places.

"Are you trying to blackmailing me? And I've should've known from the start the reason behind those flowers…" she pouted, seeing Gray perfectly performing her antics.

"Not really… but hey! I'm truly happy that you're home safely I just forgot to bring along your favorite yogurt," said the raven-haired guy, a small chuckle escaped from his mouth. He knew that Lucy was secretly enamored of yogurt from Sour Sally.

She stared at him with a troubled look on her face. Then, as if she'd given up, she let out a big sigh.

"Okay. Okay I'll do it! I'll be your _super hero_ this time. Happy now?"

"Thanks, Lucy. You're the best!"

He smiled broadly and gave her a light pat on her shoulder. "The auction is tonight at guild, 8PM. So don't be late. Well, I must go now!"

Before Lucy could say another word, he already dashed away leaving her stunned.

"What?! Hey! At least put your clothes first before you go! Graaaayyy!"

 _Eugh Gray Fullbuster, you'll be the death of me!_

She murmured as she picked up the clothes that were piled on the floor and thinking about what kind of dress that she would be wearing for the night. Definitely she had to bid farewell to her extra jewels so that she can bid her close friend at the auction.

Her closet examination activity was cut by the sound of her doorknob turning from the outside, someone was about to come in.

"You came back to take your clothes, huh?" said Lucy from her bedroom.

"Clothes? What clothes, Lucy dear?"

A gentle feminine voice asked back with confusion.

Lucy poked her head out of the bedroom and saw her neighbor already inside her house—a beautiful middle aged woman with full long burgundy skirt and white loose shirt. This time she's not using her scarf around her head but tied it at her waist.

"Aah it's nothing, Madam."

There's a faint smile as Lucy raised her hand and tucked a strand of hair behind her left ear. One of her hand was holding two midi A-line dresses with different color—champagne and raspberry.

With a teasing tone her neighbor continued to talk, "I saw somebody left earlier without any decent clothes. Who is he?" Her silver bangles tinkling as she pointed at those dresses, "Are you planning a night-out with him?"

"He's just… a friend of mine with a weird habit. He's my teammate from the guild and came to seek for my help," Lucy replied with a tender voice and hoped Madam didn't discuss it further. When associated with matchmaking, this kindly aunt with free-spirited attitude could be a compatible comrade with Mirajane.

"You sure only that? I'm sensing that destiny knocking on your door, Lucy dear. It's been a while since the last time I give you a prediction, right? Should I give you a new one for today? Humh?"

This woman seemed to enjoy teasing the blonde mage, her smiling eyes clearly visible.

"Aah… Madam! Stop that. Why don't you give me some advice? There will be a…"

Lucy trailed off when she realized the gypsy lady closed her eyes dramatically and began muttering words which sounded like a prediction. Seeing that, she couldn't help but cackle and politely said it's not the advice that she meant. All she needed was outfit-related not romance-related advice this time, although she's an expert in both fields.

Then, she continued what she had left off with the help from her neighbor before summoning _Cancer_ for finishing touch.

She tried to keep her mind busy with the preparation and didn't want to think again about those _silly_ predictions notably the strange things which happened earlier. Yes, but that tinge of pink color which was dusting her cheeks hinted otherwise.

-0-0-0-0-0-

.

.

Notes:

Reposted from my Tumblr account! I officially made this fanfiction for graylu week 2014, prompt: destiny [day 6]. I decided to share here because I want to spread the graylu love. A little bit mention of Fairy Dust [prompt for day 5]. Inspired by a list from Bleachlists and _The Art of Seduction_. I really wish there will be a bachelor auction for Fairy Tail's male members with special guests from other guilds perhaps hehehe…

And the 'madam' thing is from one of my close friend who always open her daily predictions on Facebook and share them with me ;p Oh and those lines for 'A cup of tea with Yukoki' thing taken from Yukoki's theme blog and Mawaru Penguindrum.

Anyway, thanks to my proofreader, _**FriendsForevaa**_. Maybe I'll make a sequel for this one hehe~ Thanks for reading! Any thoughts? (｡◕‿◕｡)


End file.
